Love And Miss You
by Billie-Bob23
Summary: When Brooke's boyfriend, Julian Baker dies and she discovers one of his secrets. What will happen when she confines in her ex-boyfriend, Lucas Scott. Will it bring, James Lucas Scott's parents together once more? Or will Brooke not be able to give her heart put again? Brucas/Leyton/Naley/ Brooke&Jamie&Lucas family.
1. Chapter 1

New story, woo woo.

Brooke/Lucas/Jamie

-X-

"Julian was a caring man..." Brooke Davis' voice echoed in every mourners ear. All dressed in black, as they stood watching Julian Baker's casket be lowered into its slot. "I don't know what i am going to do without him." A lump in Brooke's throat began to form. "He had an amazing charm with a creative imagination. He will always and I mean always will live on in my heart." Brooke looked up at the crowds of people, most were crying, others had a brave face on. "I-I-I just wanted you all too know that I-" But the tears had spilled and she began to crumple to the floor. Haley ran over to her side, holding the broken girl. Brooke was holding a folded up piece of paper as she gasped for air, trying to stop the tears. Julian's parents were the first to each drop a handful of red roses onto Julian's wooden casket.

"Brooke, would you like to take your turn?" The vicar spoke, as he stood at the head of the grave, behind the headstone. Brooke nodded, as Haley helped her to her feet. Her hand weakly grabbing a handful, before letting them  
slowly fall onto the casket. Others then dropped soil onto the casket, before turning back to head towards there cars. Brooke sat back down at Julian's graves side.

"Why did he leave me, Hales?" Brooke sobbed, as she held the letter close to her.

"He hasn't left you, Tigger." Haley assured the brunette, as she sat next to her bestfriend.

"Then why isn't he here?!" She whispered, fiddling with the paper. "I want him here with me, I miss him, Jamie misses him!" She cant stop crying. Haley was speechless, she could not say anything to cheer Brooke up. "Haley, go to Nathan, I just want to sit alone." Haley nodded and silently walked off. Then somebody sat down beside her, "Haley-" She started before noticing the sandy blonde boy sat next to her. "Oh, sorry Luke."

"I'm really sorry Brooke." He whispered and she leant into him.

"It's not your fault, Luke." She told him, as she slid the letter into her pocket.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

"Take Jamie?" She started, "He needs to spend more time with you, you are his father." She said and he nodded. "He just doesn't understand, he's four years old, he doesn't know what death is or how to deal with it. I don't know what to say or that Julian isn't going to return." She broke down into tears. "How do I tell him that Julian has gone and will never get to see him again!" Lucas pulled the weeping girl into a hug.

"I've got Jamie and I will watch out for you, Brooke." He told her, as her crying died down.

"Peyton wont be happy." Brooke mumbled, referring to Lucas' girlfriend,

"My son and his mother come first." He said, as he looked at Julian's gravestone. They sat there for a while, no awkwardness and no talking. Just peaceful silence.

"Momma! Dad!" Jamie's booming voice came from the distance, as he ran as fast his little feet could carry him. He noticed his mother, laying in his fathers arm. "Momma?" He spoke, his sandy blonde hair shone in the sun and his blue-green eyes were wide. "Is momma okay?" He asked, concerned as he stood next to his dad.

"She's going to be fine. She's sleeping." Jamie nodded his head.

"Oh!" Jamie exclaimed, "Aunt Peyton wanted me to tell you that she has to work, but she's left the car." As Lucas went to talk, his phone vibrated. He read the words, put onto the screen.

'Text me when you get, Jamie.  
Love you,  
x'

Lucas quickly typed up a short message, before Jamie handed him the keys.

"Lets go!" Lucas exclaimed, he lifted Brooke up into bridal style, before walking the pair to the car. Jamie opened the back door and Lucas lay Brooke down. He collected his spare child's car seat for Jamie and set it up on the front car seat. They drove for 10 minutes, as the sun set on Tree Hill. Before coming up to a small bungalow, on the edge of Tree Hill. Jamie ran to the side door, waiting for his father to come up with his mother. Lucas walked up the steps to the porch and passed the keys to Jamie. Who, for a four year old, was extremely clever. "Thanks, Jay-Luc." Jamie smiled, before jumping onto his fathers bed.

"No problem, Dad!" He grinned, as he lay on the bed. Lucas placed Brooke on the bed, next to Jamie, placing a light blanket on her.

"Let's go make some food." Lucas smiles, throwing Jamie over his shoulder.

"Ooh, can we make mac and cheese like Aunt Haley? Its food of the God's!" Jamie exclaimed, as he was being held by his dad.

"You really are Hales' godson." Lucas chuckled, "Mac and cheese it is." He said, letting Jamie down.

"Woo!" Jamie shouted, dragging a chair over to the worktop. "Let's do this!" Jamie fist pumped the air. 30 minutes later, Brooke was awoken by shouting. She sat up in the bed, looking at her surroundings.

'Lucas' house?' She thought, climbing out of the bed. She looked down at her dull black dress and sighed. She stretched before walking out into the hallway.

"Jamie Scott, number 3, just like his dad, aims and shoots! Nothing but net!" Lucas' shouting and a ball bouncing on the tiled floor, came for the kitchen. Brooke walked in, to see a plastic basketball hoop hanging from the top of the door, that leads to the living room. Jamie was dancing around and Lucas was holding a whisk to his mouth, commentating.

"Momma!" Jamie exclaimed, jumping in to his mothers arms. "My shot was nothing but net!" He happily cheered.

"I heard." Brooke smiled, for the first time in a long while. "Maybe we should buy your father an actual microphone instead of him using a plastic whisk." Brooke joked and Lucas laughed,

"It was our last resort!" He defended himself, before laughing again. Brooke place Jamie down and walked over to the sink, to see a pan with pasta and what smelt like cheese.

"What is this?" She asked, spinning back round to the boys.

"It was supposed to be mac and cheese." Lucas spoke, scratching the back of his neck.

"Food of the Gods, Momma!" Jamie shouted, bouncing the ball.

"How about I cook?" Brooke offered and they both nodded. "Okay, beat it, play outside." She joked, waving them out of the room. Lucas looked back at her.

"Its nice to see you smiling again, Cheery." Lucas spoke, using her nickname before leaving, Brooke's heart had fluttered at the word Cheery.

_'You will not fall for him again, Brooke.'_ Brooke told herself._ 'He has a girlfriend.'_ She began_ 'And you finished years ago.'_ She finished. She shook her head, before beginning to boil a pan.

**_-BLJ-_**

"BOYS!" Brooke shouted, as she served two plates of mac and cheese up. Lucas ran in with Jamie on his back. "Hands, Jamie." He nodded, jumping off his dads back and running to the bathroom.

"You not eating, Davis?" Lucas asked, running a finger around the pan. She shook her head,

"Not hungry," she said quietly. Lucas ate the cheese off his finger,

"You need to eat." Lucas told her.

"I'll be fine, Luke." She assured him, washing the pan.

"Brooke-" She put her hand up to stop him,

"I am fine." She told him, Lucas went to speak but Jamie came running into the room.

"Food of the Gods, here I come!" He called, jumping into his seat. Lucas looked at Brooke once more, before taking a seat.

"I better go, Jamie, you okay with sleeping here tonight." He nodded happily, his mouth full of food.

"Brooke, let me take you?" Lucas offered,

"No, it's fine." Brooke mumbled,

"Brooke-" but he was interrupted.

"What smells so-" Peyton paused as she spotted Jamie and Brooke. "Good." She spoke, with no enthusiasm. "Hi Brooke." Peyton spoke, walking past her before kissing Lucas on the lips.

"Eww." Jamie moaned, before eating a spoonful of mac and cheese.

"Wait till your older, Jamie." Peyton smiled, as she sat next to Lucas.

"I better go," Brooke rushed, giving Jamie a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Lucas." She said, "Bye Peyton." She hurried out, into the night.

'Wish I had said 'yes' to that offer now.' She began to walk down the path. The dark streets of Tree Hill did not look very pleasing this late at night.

"Brooke?" Lucas' voice came from behind, Brooke sighed quietly, turning around. Lucas had followed her out,

"Yes?" She said, he held her hand lightly and led her to the car "Luke," She whined, "I'm a big girl, I can walk!" She exclaimed, pouting.

"As much as I love Tree Hill, I don't trust it at night." They climbed into the the car, Brooke was more reluctant. They drove in silence, until Aerosmith's 'I don't want to miss a thing' began to play.

"I love this song!" Brooke exclaimed and she began to sing along. Lucas rolled his eyes, playfully. "Join in!" She shouted over the music. "Come on, Luke!" He chuckled, but joined in at her demand. They eventually pulled up outside of Brooke's house. "Thanks Luke, for you know, everything today. Jamie may get into your bed tonight, because he's been doing that a lot recently." She told him,

"I also need to check under his bed and in his wardrobe for monsters." Lucas told her, "I've got him, Brooke. Don't worry." She smiled at him,

"Thank you," she said, before climbing out of the car and walking up the path to her house.

_'Drive away, Lucas.'_ He thought to himself. _'Brooke's your past and Peyton's your future._' His thoughts stopped for a moment, _'I think.'_ They stopped again._ 'Just drive.'_ He pulled away from the curb and drove off into the night. Brooke opened the door and stepped inside, she closed the door and leant her back against it.

_'Stop it, Brooke.'_ She told herself. _'Stop hoping he's going to come back, look into your green eyes with his blue. It's not going to happen. You are not going back together. End of.'_ She pulled herself away from the door and began walking away. Looking back once more, before disappearing up the stairs. She collapsed onto her bed, pulling the letter out of her pocket. On the front of it, read _'Darling'_ in cursive writing. _'I need to read this.' _She told herself, taking a deep breath before pulling the letter out of the envelope.

**_-BLJ-_**

Peyton sat opposite Jamie, who was finishing his mac and cheese.

"So," She began, trying to fill the awkward silence. "How are you, Buddy?" She asked, putting a smile on her face,

"Good." He said, fiddling with his basketball watch. "How are you?" He asked out of politeness.

"I'm good," She said, feeling the conversation going down hill. "Why don't you tell me a story? One of your favourites," She spoke and the young boy smiled,

"Okay," He beamed, "This is one Momma tells me everytime I have a nightmare. It's about Momma and Dad, Aunt Peyton. It's about the first day they met," Peyton smiled, uncomfortably but let the boy continue. "It was on the Rivercourt. Momma was best friends with Aunt Haley and was new in town. She and Haley had agreed to meet at the Rivercourt, before heading to the mall. Then, my Dad came jogging over, he had ear phones in and wasn't paying attention. Momma hadn't noticed Dad coming to the court and since she hadn't heard from Aunt Haley she decided to head over to Haley's. She began walking, her mind was somewhere else, that's what she said anyway, she heard a basketball drop and turned her head to the net, but she was still walking! She bumped into Dad and fell onto him. She got off of him and they both started laughing. She always ends the story with: _'That will always be the best day of my life'" _Jamie smiled and looked at Peyton. "Then she goes, _'The day I fell for him.'" _Peyton weakly smiled back at him,

"That's a lovely story Jamie." She lied, she went to speak again when the front door closed. Lucas walked in,

"How are my two favourite people?" He asked, catching Jamie in his arms.

"Wouldn't it be three if Momma was here?" Lucas' face froze, he didn't know what to say.

"Well, there's only two of us here, so we're stuck being his favourite people." Peyton chuckled, wrapping her arms around Lucas' waist, her head on his shoulder.

"Okay." He smiled,

"Go get into pj's, Squirt." Lucas smiled, placing the boy down.

"Yes Daddy!" He shouts as he runs to his room.

"Nice save," Lucas tells Peyton, turning in the embrace.

"I know." She smirked, Lucas pressed his lips on hers. She kissed him back, allowing his tounge to enter. Peyton moaned into the kiss.

"Ready Dad!" Jamie called and ran into the room. Lucas and Peyton pulled away, quickly. He was dressed in Lucas' old Raven's shirt, that came down below his knees.

"He looks so adorable." Peyton cooed, scooping the boy up into her arms. "Got your fathers looks." She smiled, as she felt Lucas' hands on her waist. "Why this shirt, bud?" Peyton asked,

"Because it's my favourite shirt," He told her, proudly before yawning. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" He asked, looking up at the pair.

"Yes you can, Buddy." Peyton smiled,

"We'll even check for monsters." Lucas told him, as the trio moved into Lucas' bedroom. Jamie flopped onto the bed, settling himself in the middle. Peyton walked over to the wardrobes, opening the door and searching through them.

"No monsters there." She smiled, whilst Lucas checked under his bed.

"Nothing here either. We're monster free!" He told Jamie who smiled.

"Thank you Dad and Aunt Peyton."

"No problem, let us go get in our pj's." Lucas says, leading Peyton out of the room.

"No shenanigans tonight then," She pouted as Lucas pulled her against him.

"Not tonight, unfortunately." He whispered into her ear, before kissing her neck.

"Come on, let's go get changed." She spoke, running off down the hall.

_**-BLJ-**_

Brooke sat still, the letter in her hands.

_'Okay, this is it.' _She thought, _'I'm reading this letter.' _She unfolded it and let her eyes read the page in front of her.

_'Dear Hopefully Soon-To-Be Fiancé,  
I have written this as I am not that  
good with talking about my feelings  
and hope that after you've read it,  
you'll say 'yes'. That we will live our  
Happily Ever After, just like in the  
fairytales. And, I apologise in  
advance for this badly written letter.  
I love you. That's it. I love you and  
I love us.  
**'People who are meant to be together,**  
**always find their way in the end.'**  
Brooke told me that saying. I know  
we have obstacles that we **will **  
conquer. We're opposites completely,  
yet I fell in love with you. The time we  
dated and now these past couple of  
months, they have been amazing.  
When I'm around you, I feel like I  
can be me. I **am **me when I'm  
around you. I would face the hardest  
obstacle. Climb the tallest mountain,  
for you and no one else. Like Lucas  
wrote about you.  
**'I am now and will always be in love**  
**with Peyton Sawyer.'** _

Brooke sat frozen in her seat.

"No, this isn't right!" Brooke exclaimed re-reading the letter. The tears spilled down her face. She looked in the envelope to a sparkle at the bottom. She reached in and pulled out a gold ring, with an emerald on the top. "He was going to propose to Peyton-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID. **'LUCAS' **came up on the screen. She took a deep breath and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hi Momma!" Jamie's happy voice came down the line. _

"Hey Bud!" Brooke spoke, trying to smile and sound happy. "How are you?"

_"I'm good! I'm laying in Dad and Aunt Peyton's bed!" He exclaimed, causing Brooke to cringe at the name Peyton._

"Awesome, baby!" She smiled, wiping her eyes.

"_How are you, Momma?" Jamie asked, _

"I'm good, just missing my most favourite person in the world!" She exclaimed.

_"I miss you too, Momma!" Jamie spoke, smiling. _

"Well, it's late and you need to sleep, Mister!" She told him,

_"Yes Momma. Love and miss you!" He exclaimed,_

"Love and miss you too!" She spoke, hanging up. She stood up and walked over to Jamie's room. Picking up his favourite teddy, she lay in his bed and cried herself to sleep.

_**-BLJ-**_

"How was your Mom, Bud?" Lucas asked, climbing into the bed next to Jamie.

"She sounded sad." He pouted, "I think she was crying."

"She's going to be alright." Peyton said, climbing into the bed too.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking up at the two adults.

"Yes and to be even more sure, we'll go see her tomorrow!" Lucas told the boy and Jamie smiled.

"Okay!"

"Now, let's get some sleep, it's been a long day." Lucas spoke, pecking Peyton on the lips and ruffling Jamie's hair. 10 minutes later, the two boys were out for the count. Peyton lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

_'He's dead.' _Was all she could think about. Then her mind drifted to a recent moment with Julian.

_Peyton and Julian were running up the hotel room corridor. _

_"So, what did you tell Lucas?" Julian asked, as he slotted the key into the lock._

_"That Mia needed me in Charlotte." She replied, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What did you tell Brooke?" She asked,_

_"That I had to go read scripts for a fake movie." Julian smirked, opening the door. He turned around in her embrace and pulled her into a hug. She shut the door, behind her before Julian pushed her up against it._

_"I've missed this." She mumbled against his lips. _

_"Whenever I see you I want, I just want to kiss you." Julian smirked, _

_"Oh, when I see you. I want to do more." She said, her voice raspy. _

_"Kinky." Julian spoke, sliding his tongue into her mouth. The kiss went on for an extra ten minutes, before Julian pulled away to catch his breath. _

_"We don't even know what the hotel room really looks like." As she leaned against the door. _

_"All the places for sex you mean." Julian spoke, as he began kissing her neck. _

_"Those exactly." She smirked, _

_"Where first then, Ma'm?" Julian asked, seductively. _

_"Sex on the table, sounds awesome." She whispered into his ear. Julian's eyes widened. He picked up the girl, his lips attacking hers. Directing himself to the nearest table before lying her down on it. The next moring, Julian woke up in the hotel bed, he was lay on his front, all the duvets and pillows were on the floor. The smell of bacon drifted into the room. Julian put his old boxers on and walked out. Peyton was stood infront of the stove, cooking bacon. Julian snook up behind her, wrapping his hands around her, as he kissed her neck. _

_"I'm exhausted," Julian whispered into her ear. _

_"That makes two of us." Peyton spoke, flipping the bacon over. _

_"I love this, you know." Julian said, Peyton turned around to look at him. "I think I've fallen for you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." _

_"I think I've fallen for you too." She whispered against his lips before kissing him. They moved everything off the grill and made their way to the bedroom. Again. _

_-;-_

_"I feel bad," Peyton said, her head on Julian's bare chest._

_"Feelings can't be stopped." Julian said, as he played with a strand of her curls._

_"True," She said, kissing his chest. She looked at the clock on the side."Shit." She shouted, jumping up and throwing on some clothes._

_"Am I just a 'Fuck and dump'?" Julian asks, sarcastically._

_"I'm meant to be meeting Lucas for lunch." She said, pulling up her jeans. Julian leant up and pulled Peyton down to him._

_"Don't leave." He mumbled, pulling her into a kiss._

_"I have to." She moaned, "But if I could." She whispered against his lips. "We'd be at it like rabbits." She said, pulling away and skipping out, "Love you!" She called back. _

"Why is life so complicated?" She whispered, turning over. The next morning, she woke up at five in the morning. Slipping out of bed, she changed into jeans and t-shirt, before walking out of the side door. The sun was beginning to rise as Peyton reached her Comet. She drove down the empty streets until the graveyard came into view. She stopped the car and climbed out, walking down the paths until Julian Baker's grave came into view. She sat down next to it and sighed. "Hi Julian." She began.

_**-BLJ- **_

Brooke awoke in her sons bed, the teddy still in his hands. She climbed out and stretched, ploding out into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection, she wore no make, had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Her phone vibrated from her bedroom and she walked towards it. On her screen read; _'TEXT FROM: LUCAS' _She sighed, but reluctantly opened the message.

_'Morning Brooke,  
Me and Jamie will be heading over to check on you.  
Luke x'_

She sighed, replying with a simple message.

_'Morning Luke,  
__Great, tell my boy I miss him.  
Brooke x'_

Brooke then walked back into the bathroom to take a shower. Dressing into a pair of old ripped jeans and a tank top, covered with a grey Duke hoodie, afterwards. She put on no make up and curled up on the sofa.

_**-BLJ-**_

Lucas woke up and turned over to see Jamie sprawled out next to him, but no sign of Peyton. He climbed out of bed, trying not to stir his son, before walking through to the kitchen.

"Peyton?" He whispered loudly, but got no reply. He sighed and looked at the time, nine in the morning. He walked back into his bedroom and shook Jamie. "Jay-Luc!" He spoke, as he shook the little boy. The boys eyes slowly opened.

"Hi Dad." He spoke, whilst yawning.

"Morning to you too." Lucas spoke, lifting the boy up. "Ready to see you, Mom?" He asked and the boy nodded eagerly. "Quickly put on some clothes, whilst I get dressed and make breakfast!"

"Got it!" Jamie said, jumping from his fathers hold and running to his bedroom. Lucas put on some jeans with a grey t-shirt, before pouring some cereal and milk for Jamie. "Lucky Charms!" Jamie shouted, jumping into his seat.

"Someone's hyper!" Lucas chuckled, placing the bowl in front of Jamie.

"I can't wait till I get so see Momma! Maybe the three of us could go out!" Jamie said, excitedly.

"Sure we can, kiddo." Lucas spoke, unsure. Jamie finished his breakfast quickly and by ten o'clock, they headed over to Brooke's.

-;-

**"Knock. Knock. Knock."**

"Brooke?"Lucas called as he and Jamie walked into the house.

"Momma?" Jamie said, running into each room. Then he spotted his Mom asleep on the sofa. "Momma!" He exclaimed, running up the sofa and jumping on it. She stirred. "Morning Momma!" He said, as she put an arm around him.

"How's my favourite boy?" She spoke, hugging him.

"He's good!" Jamie smiled,

"Is he tigglish?" Brooke asked, Jamie shook her head.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Before squeals and laughter filled the house. "I've missed you Jimmi-Jam!"

"I missed you more!" He exclaimed. Lucas watched everything from the door, smiling at the interaction between mother and son.

"How have you been doing, Brooke?" Lucas asked, walking into the room. She looked up and smiled.

"Better," She smiled "Now I've got my favourite boy!"

"I'm your favourite boy." Lucas exclaimed, with mock happiness.

"You wish, Scott!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Who are the best boys, Jamie?" Lucas said,

"The Scott's!" Jamie shouted,

"That's no fair! You can tell him to do that!" Brooke said and Lucas stuck his tongue out.

"I didn't _tell _him, I _taught _him." Brooke's went to speak, but had nothing to say.

"That's it, Scott!" Brooke said, jumping up. She ran over to Lucas, who threw her over his shoulder. "Lucas!" She squealed.

"What should we do with her, Jamie?" Lucas asked their son.

"Throw her in the pool!" Jamie exclaimed,

"Jamie!" Brooke exclaimed,

"See, our son prefers the guy side!" Lucas said, as they walked to the back door.

"Ughh, the blood's rushing to my head." She moaned, then the sunlight hit her. "Oh, it's so bright." She said, shielding her eyes.

"Okay, Jimmi-Jam, shall we throw her in the water!" Lucas asked, holding her over the water.

"YEAH!" Jamie shouted,

"You heard the boy!" Lucas said, as she went to drop him, she grabbed ahold of his hand, pulling him in as well. When they both came up to surface, Jamie was laughing.

"Think this is funny?" She said, swimming to the edge. She grabbed her son and pulled him in as well, holding him up in the water.

"Hey!" Jamie exclaimed, they all started laughing.

"Okay son," Lucas began, "You're either Team Lucas or Team Brooke. Which one is it?" Jamie sat on the side of the pool for a little while longer.

"Team Brucas!" He exclaimed,

"Brucas?" Brooke and Lucas said in unison, confused.

"Brooke _and _Lucas!" He said, "Momma, you used to tell me that in highschool, Aunt Haley would call you and Daddy, Brucas!"

"Oh yeah and I'd call them Naley." Brooke said, she smiled at the memory.

"You always called them Naley!" Lucas exclaimed,

"Not always!" She exclaimed.

"Sure," Lucas said,

"Meanie!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Momma that's rude." Her 4-year-old scolded.

"Sorry Jamie," She apologised,

"That's better," He smiled,

"So, Jim-Jam, will you join Team Lucas?" Lucas said, sitting next to the boy.

"No! Join Team Brooke!" Brooke said, sitting next to the boy.

_**-BLJ-**_

"So, Julian." Peyton continued, "I miss you." She whispered to his grave. "I love and miss you." She whispered. "I miss sneaking out of the house to meet you and spending nights in hotel rooms. I miss cuddling you and kissing you." She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to get rid of the tears. "Why did you leave!" She said, blaming him. "You left me here _alone!"_ She began to cry, "You tell me you love me and then you're gone!" She said, breaking down. "The night I was going to leave Lucas for you, I hear that you_ died_!" She said, gasping for air. "I hate you, Julian!" She said, loudly at the grave. "Why-" She shouted at the grave. "Why did you leave!" She shouted, breaking down next to him, letting the flowers she held drop onto the fresh soil. "I freaking love you Julian! I had to watch you be wheeled into the bloody ambulance! _I _was the one who first arrived at the hospital. _I _wanted to be called Mrs Baker. But now, I can't be." She gulped, wiping her eyes. "I _need _you, Julian." She said, touching the headstone. "We were supposed to grow old together after we told them! Be the super couple. _That _was supposed to be _us! _It can't be _us _without you."

**_-BLJ-_**

"I will always be Team Brucas," Jamie said, sticking his tongue out. Then he looked at his parents, "Why don't you live together like everyone else's parents?" Jamie asked, looking between the two of them. Brooke and Lucas' mouth dropped as they looked at their son.

"Well..." Lucas began.

"It's because your father smells." Brooke said, smiling. Jamie began to laugh.

"I do not smell!" He protested.

"You do!" Brooke said, Jamie still laughing.

"That's it!" Lucas said, slipping off the side and pulling Brooke off the side, tickling her.

"Stop!" She squealed, laughing.

"Then say I don't smell!" Lucas said, whilst holding the squirming girl in his arms.

"You don't smell!" She shouted and he let her go.

"So, Jamie want to change teams?" Lucas asked, standing at the wall of the pool. The boy was about to nod, when Brooke jumped on Lucas' back.

"Jamie?" His Mom said, looking at him,

"Team Brooke!" He exclaimed, Brooke jumped off his back and swam to the side. Jamie jumped in to his mothers arms. "I'm just joking, I'm Team Brucas!" He shouted, splashing his Mom.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, Lucas grabbed Jamie and swam off. "Give me back _my _son!"

"_Our_ son!" Lucas retorted, Brooke jumped on his back again, went to talk but was cut off.

"Brooke, Lucas, Jamie?" A voice came.

**_-BLJ-_**

Peyton sat at the grave,

"I love you Julian." Peyton said, standing up and wiping her eyes. "Bye Julian," She said, walking away, tears streaming down her face.

**_-BLJ-_**

* * *

New fanfiction, woo

Review, comment, fave and follow

Billiee xx


	2. Chapter 2

I have said that Jamie's eyes (Jackson Brundage) are blue with deep green specks in them.

* * *

"Hi Haley." Brooke said from the pool, getting off of Lucas' back and swimming to the side.

"Hi Aunt Haley!" Jamie smiled and Haley smiled back,

"Hi Jamie," She smiled, Lucas swam over to the side, holding Jamie. He sat him on the side. "Jamie, go get dressed out of those wet clothes." He nodded, running into the house. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" She asked, looking at the pair.

"Nothing." Lucas said, climbing out.

"Does Peyton know you're here?" Lucas shook his head, Brooke climbed out.

"She wasn't home when I woke up." He said,

"Look, I'm all for you two being supportive parents who can work alongside together. But he's going to start asking questions about you two." Haley said,

"He already has. He's _Team Brucas._" Brooke said, looking at her bestfriend.

"Okay! I told him stories about you two, he asked and gave me those blimmin' puppy dog eyes!" Haley protested, her hands up in defeat. Brooke and Lucas started laughing. "He's definitely your child!" Then Jamie ran down the stairs.

"Momma! Dad! Can we go to the Rivercourt?" He beamed,

"Well, Kiddo." Lucas began.

"Please, Daddy." He said, looking up, his blue eyes glistening as the green flecks shimmer. Lucas looked at Brooke, who nodded her head.

"Okay," He smiled,

"YES!" Jamie air fisted the air. "Momma, can I wear one of Daddy's Raven tops please?"

"Sure," She smiled, as he ran up the stairs.

"Haley, you coming?" Lucas asked,

"No, but just have fun. He needs to spend time with both his parents." She said, "I came to check on Brooke," She spoke, hinting about the funeral.

"I'm going to be fine Haley." Brooke said, robotically. Brooke gave her heart to Julian. And in return, Julian broke it. But he wasn't around to have his ass kicked.

"Well, we must have our monthly shop." And Brooke laughed,

"Tomorrow?" She asked, pushing all of her thoughts about an ass called Julian to the back of her mind.

"Sure Tigger." She said, walking to the door.

"See you, Tutor Girl!" Brooke exclaimed as her best friend left. Then she looked at Lucas, "Let's find you something to wear." She said, walking up the stairs. She threw Lucas his _'Scott Mechanics' _hoodie and a pair of jogging bottoms.

"How do you have these, Brooke?" Lucas asked, "I've been looking for them for over four years!"

"Well Scott, it's called, nick when he doesn't look." She says, sticking her tongue out. "I want them back from you." She added.

"They're mine!" He protested!

"They were in _my _wardrobe," She said, pulling out herself some clothes. "I wear them when it's cold." She admitted.

"Fine, he said, gruffily. She walked out of the room into the bathroom. He put the hoodie on and pulled the jogging bottoms on, before noticing the ring and letter on the bed. As he walked over, Brooke walked back in.

"Ready?" She asked, he nodded. "Let's go then." She said, her wet hair was in a messy bun and she wore light make up.

_'Gorgeous..' _He thought, before shaking his head and following her.

"Yeah, let's rock." He said, smiling.

-x-

Peyton walked back into Lucas' house.

"Luke?" She called out, checking every room before realising he's not home. "Probably with Brooke." She muttered, with hate. She retrieved a small black box from her room, opening it and searching through the contents inside. There were old sketches of hers and each gift she had received in the past from Julian. She held up a one of Adele's CD's, smiling.

_Peyton ran out of the restaurant, out into the ongoing storm. Julian followed her out. _

_"What the **hell **are you doing, Peyton?" He shouted, as he ran across the road, following her way._

_"How **dare **you accuse me of cheating on you?" She shouted back, walking onto the wet sand. _

_"I was just **saying-**" But he was cut off. _

_"Well, don't say **anything**!" She shouted, walking closer to the sea. _

_"You know what Peyton, this is fucking unbelievable._ _**I LOVE YOU!" **He screamed at her, as she walked into the sea. "Yet **you **can't seem to see that!" _

_"**GO TO HELL, JULIAN!**" Peyton screamed back, as she stood knee-high in the sea. _

_"I came **HERE!**" He shouted, "North fucking Carolina. A town called Tree Hill, no one has **EVER **heard about it! Yet I came her for **you!** I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. But you're too scared to give your heart out. I'm **trying **here to give you **mine! **But you won't take it, Peyton. Like Adele sung; 'I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do. To make you feel my love.'" Peyton turned to look at him, her curly hair was soaked through, her make up smuged by her tears and the rain. Her black flowing dress, stuck to her skin. "I **can't **do this anymore. You could be **the one. **You could not be. **I **give **up**!" He screamed at her. "I'm going back to LA!" He shouted, "If you love me back, you'll tell me right now." He said and looked at the girl. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't speak. _

_"I-I-I-" She looked down at her feet._

_"Bye Peyton. The storms are raging on the rolling sea and on the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free, y__ou ain't seen nothing like me yet." He said, walking off, up the beach. Peyton stood watching him leave, she kicked the water. Screaming at her stupidity._

Peyton wiped her eyes, placing the CD back into the box. Then she pulled out a deep red rose petal and sighed.

_Peyton felt out, swinging her arms infront of her. Julian's hands were on her shoulders, as he led her up the hallway. _

_"Can't you just tell me what my surprise is?" Peyton pouted, she had a black piece of material, covering her eyes as Julian led her into the room. _

_"You will find out now." He spoke, untying the piece of material. Peyton gasped, they were in a penthouse sweet. The room was dark, there was a large sofa and kitchen, then two doors leading off to a bedroom and a bathroom. _

_"This place is amazing," her eyes then settled on the crimson rose petals lay out in front of her. She followed them out on to a balcony, a candle lit dinner was laid out, as the beach lay in front of them. The sun was setting, pastel colours filled the sky. She sighed, dreamily. "Los Angeles is beautiful." She spoke, leaning over the balcony. _

_"Your much more beautiful." Julian whispered in her ear, making her melt. _

-x-

Lucas dunked a shot, Jamie and Brooke cheered. Lucas threw Jamie over his shoulder.

"Scott scores again!" Jamie and Lucas shouted in unison. Brooke picked up the ball and aimed it at the hoop. Bending her knees, she threw the ball it fell into the hoop.

"Davis scores also!" Brooke shouted and got looks off of Lucas and Jamie. "What?" She said, a hand on her hip.

"Nothing." Lucas and Jamie said in unison, shrugging their shoulders.

"No, I will not allow secret Scott language." She huffed, crossing her arms. The pair looked at each other and stifled a laugh. "This is not fair!" Brooke squealed. Chasing after the two blondes. Lucas put Jamie down and they ran around the River Court. Brooke grabbed Jamie, picking up and swinging him around. "Got you!" She exclaimed.

"Nooo!" Jamie shouted, Lucas ran up to Brooke, behind her. Brooke had put Jamie down, when she was picked up by Lucas' strong arms.

"Put me down!" She shouted, Jamie ran up to his dad.

"Scott boys win!" He cheered. Brooke pouted.

"Can you let me down now?" She asked, Lucas does so.

"Sorry Brooke." He spoke, receiving a nudge in the side.

"You better be!" She exclaimed, then a car pulled up at the sound of the road. They all looked to the car and noticed Peyton walking up.

"Hi Luke." She smiled, holding the jealousy in. "I was wondering whether you would be coming home." She spoke, looking at his attire. "What hoodie is that?" She asked,

"An old one." He sated, as Brooke picked Jamie up.

"Never seen it." She spoke, then silence fell. "If Brooke doesn't mind, we could take Jamie for ice cream?" Jamie's face broke into a smile.

"Ice cream!" He exclaimed, "Please can I go, Momma." He asked, looking up at her.

"Sure you can, Scamp!" She joked, a fake smile on her face. Jamie cheered. She put him down, letting him run up to Lucas.

"Any time you need him?" Lucas asked, looking at how her face had changed.

"Just before five, for dinner." She said and he nodded. They began walking to the car, Brooke walked back to her bag and began fumbling around in it, to buy herself some time. When the car left, she sat down. Looking out at the river, sighing. She pulled out a picture of her in hospital with a baby Jamie and Lucas, they were smiling. They were happy.

_"And this is the last push, Brooke." The nurse told her, Lucas was holding her hand and she nodded._ "_Push!" The doctor spoke and Brooke pushed with all her might, then the sound of crying filled the room. Brooke lay back in the bed, for a brief moment, until she sat upright. The doctor was holding her child. "It's a boy." She told her, Brooke and Lucas looked at eachother, smiling. After twelve hours of labour, _**_their _**_son was born. "Before you hold him, we're going to wash and weigh him." The nurse told Brooke. She nodded, but put a pout on her face. _

_"We have a son," Lucas spoke, kissing Brooke's hand._

_"He'll have your blonde hair and eyes." Brooke dreamed, _

_"But your dimples and cheeriness!" He added,_

_"But he'll also be **very **broody, like his father." She leant into Lucas' side. The nurse bought **their **son back out. _

_"He came in weighing at 7lbs and 15oz, an average size. Born at exactly ten past five in the morning." The nurse laid the baby boy in Brooke's arms. "I'll leave you too it for a bit." She spoke,_

_"What shall we call him?" Lucas asked, as he peered over at his son. _

_"He looks like a 'James'. He also reminds me of our Tutor Girl, an amazing person who will have a kind heart." Brooke whispered. _

_"'James Scott'." Lucas smiled, _

_"Or Jamie for short." Brooke added. "His middle name should be 'Lucas'." Brooke spoke, smiling._

_"James Lucas Scott." Lucas spoke, as he stroked Jame's face._

_"He's beautiful." Brooke sunk into Lucas' arms. _

_"Knock, knock!" Haley said, from the door. "Tigger!" She squealed, running over. "He's gorgeous!" She exclaimed, quietly. Nathan walked in behind her,_

_"My wife is crazy." He stated, wrapping his arms around her. _

_"Any names?" Haley asked, Brooke looked up at Lucas, before looking back at James. _

_"James Lucas Scott." She smiled, _

_"James?" She spoke, looking at the pair. _

_"He reminds us of our Tutor Girl." Lucas spoke, _

_"That's so sweet." Haley cooed, Brooke handed James over to Lucas, letting him hold his son. "Here, let me get a photo." She pulled out her camera, turning off the flash before taking a photo of the family. "The perfect family." She exclaimed._

Brooke smiled at the memory. It fell apart soon after. Both Lucas and Brooke love James, but being young parents caused them to struggle. They were both attending college when they broke up, Brooke still loved him, but she could tie him down with a baby and girlfriend. Sure, Peyton was nice and all. But sometimes she wished it was her and Lucas, with _their _son.

-x-

"So, Jamie, what do you want to do this afternoon?" Peyton asked, as they sat at a café over looking the beach, Jamie's face beamed into a smile.

"I want to go to the beach!" He exclaimed, as he placed his took another bite of ice cream, before immediately putting a hand to his head. "Brain freeze!" He squealed and he began to laugh with Peyton. Peyton looked over at Lucas, who was playing with his ice cream,

_"Luke?" Brooke said, as she looked up at Lucas' happy face._

_"I got in!" He exclaimed, "I'm going to Duke!" Brooke jumped into his arms, hugging him hard. Her face then dropped. "Hey, Brooke? What's up?" Lucas said, looking at her._

_"Your going to Duke." She whispered,_

_"And?" He asked, as she sat down on their red bed. _

_"I'm going to North Carolina University of Performing Arts, Luke." Brooke whispered, Lucas sat down next to her. _

_"Brooke-" _

_"No Lucas, when we go to university, we're supposed to be these crazy uni kids, who can drink and do all sorts of crap." She spoke, looking down at her lap. "You can still do that, Luke." Brooke spoke,_

_"Brooke, you and our baby James mean the **world **to me. I would never give it up." Lucas told her, tilting her chin, to look at him. _

_"The drive between universities is nearly forty-five minutes long, Luke." Her eyes began to water._

_"Brooke, please don't do this." Lucas begged her,_

_"We'll both look after him." She spoke, looking at him. "And we'll see eachother, but we will not be-"_

_"Together." He finished. "Nope, I'm not having it Brooke." Lucas said, standing up. _

_"Luke-" She was interrupted.  
_

_"We can't just give up!" He exclaimed, pacing the room._

_"We **have **to!" She retalliated. "I don't want to be the reason why your future doesn't go right!" She told him, she walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "I would keep you **all **to myself and James if I wanted to." She told him, the tears rapidly running down her face. "But, maybe we'll come back together, I love you Lucas. I **don't **want to do this-"_

_"But you are Brooke!" He told her, "You can't just do this!" He spoke, "We can't just **give **up." He told her, she looked him in the eyes._

_"**I'm **giving up." She whispered. He looked at her._

_"You've got to be kidding me." Lucas began to pace again. _

_"What if you meet **The One" **She sobs, "What if you just forget me? What would I do then!" She exclaimed, he went to speak but James began to cry from his crib, in his bedroom. "I've got him." Brooke whispered, walking out, but Lucas grabbed her arm._

_"Don't do this, Brooke." He whispered, she looked at him, but walked into the next bedroom, leaving Lucas alone. _

"Daddy?" Jamie asked, his mouth covered in ice cream, his voice snapped Lucas out his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked, looking over to his son.

"Can Mommy come to the beach?" He asked,

"Mommy's working, but maybe after?" He asked his son, who nodded. They left the café soon after that, Peyton and Lucas were walking hand in hand down the beach, whilst Jamie ran in and out of the waves.

"Where did you go earlier?" Peyton asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I'm pretty sure that I was at a café." Lucas joked, before looking at her face. "I was just being broody." He told her, she smiled.

"That's why you're _my _Broody." She spoke.

_Lucas was piggy-backing Brooke across the beach, as they went to meet the rest of their close friends._

_"Come on, Broody!" She exclaimed. "We're going to be late! Giddy up!" She spoke, beaming a smile. _

_"I'm trying Pretty Girl!" He told her,_

_ "Well, **try **harder!" She replied, causing him to roll his eyes in mock annoyance. "Should we call Karen? Check up on Jimmy-Jam?" Brooke asked, her motherly instinct kicking in._

_"Brooke, we left them alone ten minutes ago and Jamie was asleep for the night. Even if he does wake up, my mum knows how to cope." Lucas told her,_

_"But he's _**_our _**_ickle little baby." She pouted. _

_"I promise you, Cheery, our little boy will be fine when we get home." She nodded, as she played with his hair. _

_"This is why **you're my**_ _Broody." She told him, jumping off his back. He pulled her into a hug. _

_"And you're **my Cheery!**" He exclaimed, pulling her in for a deep kiss. _

_"Too much PDA, Baby Parents!" Skills exclaimed, as he walked up with Bevin, their hands entwined together. Nathan and Haley walked with them, their arms wrapped around each other. Mouth and Rachel were behind them, laughing together. _

_"Three weeks." Nathan sighed, "Me, you and Skills will be playing as Blue Devils." Nathan smiled, _

_"I'll also be studying English Literature, Nate!" Lucas added, punching his brother lightly in the shoulder. _

_"I'll be in New York, living it up!" Rachel spoke, dancing a little, her red locks hung down her back._

_"I'm on my way to Omaha!" Mouth spoke, "I've managed to get a job as a new newscaster, mainly a sports one of that!" He added._

_"I'll be in Duke, with my gorgeous husband." Haley smiled, as Nathan kissed her hair. "English Literature." She smiled,_

_"And our Little Miss Davis, shall be studying-" Skills was cut off._

_"Fashion and Dance." She smiled, "At the wonderful, North Carolina University of Performing Arts." She looked up at Lucas. _

_"We've lived here all our lives." Haley spoke, as she looked out at the ocean._

_"And now, we're all going to different places." Brooke sighed, _

_"In exactly four years and six months, we'll have finished uni." Lucas added._

_"We should all meet at the Rivercourt." Bevin smiled, _

_"In four years and six months?" Nathan asked her._

_"You know, she's actually got an idea." Rachel added. _

_"I agree with Bevin." Haley added._

_"So, in four years and six months. We'll come back. Back to our world. The Rivercourt." They all smiled at each __other._

"Lucas_ Scott_." Lucas' head snapped up to spot a red head standing in front of him.

"It's nice to see you too, Rachel." Rachel pulled him into a friendly hug. "Rachel this is Peyton, Peyton this is Rachel." He introduced them both.

"Nice to meet you, Peyton." Rachel smiled, taking an instant dislike to the curly haired blonde.

"Likewise." Peyton faked a smile.

"Aunt Rachel!" Jamie's loud, happy voice came from the sea. He ran over and through himself into Rachel's arms.

"How are you, Squirt?" Rachel asked, as she looked at the mini brooder.

"I'm awesome!" He replied. "How's North York been?" He asks, looking up at her with his blue eyes.

"_New _York has been great." She smiled, lifting the boy up.

"What's brought you back home, Rach?" Lucas asked, his hand still encasing Peyton's.

"Four years and six months." She told him.

"That's tomorrow." He spoke, shocked, she nodded her head.

"Mouth's coming in tonight, Skills is still here. Bevin's arriving soon, as I have to pick her up." Rachel told him.

"I can't believe how quick time has flown." Lucas said.

"Neither have I." She smiled, "Well, I have to get Bev, so I'll speak to you later?" She asked the blonde,

"Definitely Rachel." He told her, before she gave him and Jamie another hug and leaving.

"Who exactly is _she?_" Peyton asked, as she looked at Lucas' smile.

"Old high school friend." He told her.

"Girlfriend?" She asked, suspiciously.

"No way, Rachel's like another sister to me." He laughed, "You have nothing to worry your Pretty little head on." He told her, pecking her on the lips.

"Daddy?" Jamie asked, tugging on his dad's sleeve.

"Yeah, Jay-Luc?" Lucas asked,

"Can we go see, Momma now?" He asked and Lucas looked over at Peyton, who nodded.

"Sure." Lucas picked him up and they began walking to the car.

-x-

Brooke was serving a customer when she saw a red head walk in through the door. Rachel walked over and sat on a stool, when the customer went to sit down.

"Hi Slut." Rachel greeted Brooke.

"Whore" Brooke replied, a smile on her face.

"No, Lucas' new girlfriend is a whore." Rachel corrected her and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Peyton, is fine." Brooke said, as she cleaned the counter.

"You're a really bad liar." Rachel commented.

"I'm not lying!" Brooke exclaimed,

"When you're lying, you begin to make your self busy. Usually by cleaning or opening a magazine." Rachel commented and Brooke sighed.

"Two years and you can still read me like a book." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Jamie looks so much like you and Luke." Rachel smiled,

"He broods like him too." She added, a smile on her face. "So, what brings you to little, old Tree Hill?"

"You and Lucas, both don't know?" She asked and Brooke shook her head. "Even Naley knew!" She exclaimed. "Four years and six months."

"That's tomorrow?" Brooke spoke, amazed. "Wow."

"Yep," Rachel nodded. "And I expect to see _you _there!" Rachel told the brunette, who rolled her eyes in reply.

"I'll definitely be there!" Brooke beamed a smile, as she put her hair into a ponytail.

"Good, because otherwise I'd come and drag your ass there myself." She sternly voiced.

"Brooke!" An older brunette's voice came, as she entered the café through the back doors. "Well, well, well, Rachel Gattina is back in Tree Hill." The brunette smiled,

"It's nice to see you, Mrs Roe." Rachel smiled, at the older brunette.

"Mrs Scott." Brooke corrected her.

"Scott?" Rachel asked, a confused expression on her face.

"I eloped with Keith, last year." Karen told the red head.

"Shut up!" Rachel exclaimed loudly, earning a few stares off of the crowd. "It's about time!" The red head spoke, her voice slightly quieter.

"Last one to hear the gossip this time, Red." Brooke giggled. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations anyway, _Mrs _Karen Scott." Rachel told the older bruntette, "I better roll, I'm going to be late to get Bevin. But thought I'd see my best friend, before I pick up Ditsy." She joked, "I'll call you later!" Rachel exclaimed before leaving. Brooke shook her head slightly, grinning.

"The gangs back together." Karen smiled at the younger brunette.

"It seems." Brooke agreed.

"Momma!" Jamie shouted, as he ran around to jump into his mother's arms.

"Jimmi-Jam!" She exclaimed, holding the boy.

"Hi Grandma Karen!" Jamie waved at his grandmother, smiling widely.

"How's my favourite grandson?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm your only grandson," Jamie told her, as Karen laughed. Lucas and Peyton had sat on the stools.

"You wouldn't guess who we saw." Lucas told the brunette.

"I'm guessing it was Rachel." Brooke told the blonde.

"How'd you-" He paused. "She came here, didn't she?" Lucas asked, Brooke nodded her head in reply. Dimples on display.

"Just left, actually." She spoke, as she passed Jamie over to Lucas.

"Has Auntie Rachie got me a present?" Jamie asked and Peyton looked at the boy.

"A present?" She asked,

"Aunt Rachie _always _has Ramie time with me, which is my present!" He explained to the curly haired blonde.

"That's sweet, Kiddo." Peyton smiled, thoughts rolling through her mind.

-x-

Brooke walked onto the Rivercourt. Jamie was coming with Lucas. One text from Rachel. They were meeting at seven. The gang. The eight of them. Plus Jamie this time. The nine of them. All were to once stand on the Rivercourt. Together. Family. That's what they were. Family. Haley was the responsible one, not going against the rules. Lucas was the bookworm, the brooder. Nathan was the cocky jock. Well, cocky at times. Rachel was their party animal, the one who could not live without parties. Mouth was the kid next door. _Everyone _loved Mouth. Skills was guy, who was there for you. He would lighten your spirits. But if he was playing basketball, don't count on it. Brooke. She was the cheery one. The one who loved fashion. But she was always the shoulder you could cry on. Always the one, who _knew _you were upset. The one who get it out of you. The dancer. She was Brooke Davis. The one who would always protect her family, whether or not, they would back. She was their rock.

"Hey Bitch!" Brooke was interrupted by her thoughts, she spun on the spot. Her red-headed bestfriend was opening her car trunk. "I could use some help here." She told the brunette, who rolled her eyes before walking over.

"Where's Bevin?" Brooke asked, lifting up one of the four cardboard boxes.

"With Skills." Rachel kinked her eyebrow, as she placed one of the cardboard boxes on the bleachers, next to Brooke's.

"Are they back together?" Brooke asked, as she picked up the third cardboard box.

"I'll guess we'll have to ask them." Rachel smirked, Brooke placed the box down on the bleachers and turned around. Skills and Bevin were just walking onto the Rivercourt. Brooke squealed, running over to the pair and throwing her arms around them.

"Nice to see you too, Baby Girl!" Skills spoke, hugging her back.

"Brooke hasn't changed!" Bevin exclaimed. Brooke pulled back, a mock eye roll was followed by a smile on her face.

"Where's J Scott?" Skills asked, wanting to meet the boy.

"He should be here soon with Luke." Brooke told him,

"Are you two-" Skills paused "You know." He continued.

"We've been broken up for four years." Brooke spoke,

"Oh," Bevin spoke, "We sort of had something for you all." She spoke,

"What do you mean, Bevin?" Brooke asked,

"Well, we thought you'd like tickets for a basketball game in Charlotte. Jame's first match." She smiled, pulling the tickets out of her bag.

"That's really sweet guys." She smiled, blinking the tears away. Brooke then felt someone tug her hand,

"Hi Momma." He smiled up at the brunette. Brooke picked him up.

"Jamie, these are two of my bestest friends in the world. Skills and Bevin, this is my boy." Brooke smiled,

"Hi!" Jamie smiled,

"Hi Bud." Bevin smiled and took the boy into her arms. She took him over to the river. Skills wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"You did good, Davis." He told her, Brooke smiled.

"Thanks Skills."

"Antwon!" Only one person called Skills 'Antwon'. Skills turned around.

"Haley James." He smiled,

"Scott!" She added, pulling him into a hug.

"Nate." Skills said, doing a 'man hug' with Nathan.

"Skills." Haley then squealed,

"Rachel!" She ran over to the red head, hugging her tightly.

"Hey Tutor-Mom!" Rachel smiled, holding the sandy blonde in her arms.

"Haley!" Bevin's voice came, as she walked over with Jamie.

"Bevin!" Haley pulled the girl into a hug. "This is madness." Bevin nodded. Rachel then whistled, calling the group over to the bleachers.

"4 years and six months ago!" She began. "We agreed that we would return home. That we would come here. Where we argued, played and talked. Where Haley had their first kiss. Where I first met Mouth. Where we caught Skills and Bevin making out. Where Brooke and Lucas told us they would be having Jamie. This place has always been here. Every step of the way. Love. Hate. War. Forgiveness. Family. I think that we need to show everyone who comes here. Who we are. Haley the teacher. Nathan the sports agency co-owner. Lucas the author. Skills the sports coach. Bevin the make-up artist. Me the model. And Brooke. The aspiring fashion designer. James Lucas Scott here, will one day live the same life as us. Just hopefully not as drama filled. He'll come here with his family, showing them his world! Now, to make this place ours, you'll have to look in the cardboard boxes." They all walked over in pairs, Mouth was with Rachel, Skills and Bevin, Nathan and Haley and finally, Brooke with Lucas. They all pulled out white spray paints, each.

"Spray paints?" Haley asked, shaking the silver can in her hands.

"We're going to sign our names right here. To show that this place, is our world!" Rachel told them and they all smiled.

"Can I write my name?" Jamie asked, looking up at Rachel.

"Of course, Jimmi-Jam." She smiled down at him. Brooke sprayed her name down, it was bold and bubbly. Lucas sprayed his name underneath hers, putting a three next to his name.

"Seriously, still in love with that jersey number?" Brooke spoke, standing next to him, as she watched Rachel and Skills help Jamie write his names next to theirs.

"It's not _just _a jersey number." Lucas told her, smiling at Jamie.

"Then what else is it?" She asked, looking at Lucas. He's head was somewhere else.

_"Then what else is this place to you?" Brooke asked, as she and Lucas sat on the Rivercourt bleachers, during senior year._

_"This place is my world, Brooke Davis." He told, as he looked at the court he had played his whole life._

_"And am I apart of this world?" She asked, kinking an eyebrow up at him._

_"The biggest part." He told her, leaning in for a deep kiss._

"Lucas?" Brooke asked, looking at the brooder.

"Oh right." He snapped out of thoughts.

"What else does this number means to you?" She asked again, looking at him.

"It's my lucky number." He spoke, sarcastically.

"Luke!" She whined,

"You asked what it meant." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not fair!" She pouted,

"I gave you an answer!" He exclaimed. Brooke sighed frustratedly, earning a chuckle off of Lucas.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, nudging him in the side. Lucas picked her up and swung her round, the pair of them laughing.

"And they broke up because?" Skills asked, as everyone watched them interact.

"Don't ask me. He never told us." Nathan spoke, as they began to play with Jamie.

"She was scared of losing him." Haley told them, "That _she _wasn't the one for him." She finished.

"But they're perfect together?" Bevin spoke up.

"Yet, they don't know it." Rachel sighed, Lucas was chasing Brooke and Jamie, as Brooke piggy-backed Jamie.

"C'mon, let's help Lucas." Skills spoke, as he, Mouth and Nathan walked over.

"No way, team Brooke!" Haley exclaimed, as Rachel, Bevin and Haley ran over to help Brooke. Lucas got Jamie off of Brooke, chasing the brunette around together.

"Give up Lucas, she's only going to win." Nathan told his brother, his arms wrapped around Haley.

"I could beat you _and _her any day!" Lucas told his younger brother.

"Is this another game for the Scott brothers?" Mouth spoke, looking between the pair.

"It just may be." Lucas smiled, Rachel tossed Nathan the ball, before they all sat on the bleachers. Cheering on either Lucas or Nathan. Smiles on their faces. None of them noticing a black comet, parked close to the Rivercourt. A disappointed Peyton Sawyer sat in the seat.

* * *

Sorry it took sooo long, it's not easy to write these everyday with school, homework, horseriding and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

_HI!_

_I will soon be posting videos on my Youtube. One will be a trailer for this fanfiction!_

_I will also be doing one for The Only Exception Season One and The Wild One._

_-x-_

_"**I'm **giving up." She whispered, Brooke's petite frame stepped back, being engulfed by the blackness surrounding her. Lucas walked forward, trying to reach for her but she was gone. She gave up. _

Lucas Scott sat straight up in bed. Last night had been amazing and had brought everyone together. Lucas looked over at the blonde sleeping form next to him, thinking back to earlier.

_"How was your meet up earlier?" She asked, as she looked up from her book, Lucas had just walked in and was sat next to her. She hates how close he is with Brooke, she understand that she's **his **sons mother, but they could be more distant. _

_"It was good." Lucas told her, memories of him, Brooke and Jamie playing, fresh in his mind. He honestly loved spending time with the pair of them. It felt right to him, like it should always feel that everyday._

_"It seemed like fun when I drove past." Peyton spoke bitterly, looking up at him, her eyes were like daggers, she could feel hateful and spiteful words wanting to reel off of her tongue, but she held them in. _

_"What's that supposed to mean, Peyton?" Lucas asked, beginning __to get annoyed, every single time they argued it was about Brooke. Why do you spend so much time with her? What's so good about Brooke? Do I mean less to you than your **precious **Brooke?_

_"You are **always **with Brooke!" She exclaimed, putting the book down, more like slamming the book down. She was itching to call him out. She wanted to find out whatever he wasn't telling the curly haired blonde. And why. _

_"Really Peyton!" Lucas spoke, rolling his eyes. "_**This** _again!" He looked at her, trying to read her eyes. Trying to understand what she was so insecure about and why she was so insecure. _

_"Yes, this again Lucas!" She began to shout, standing up. "I know that Jamie comes first and your family, but **Brooke** seems to be more important than **me!" **She yelled. That was how she honestly felt. She tried **so **hard to feel important to Lucas, but every time it had failed. _

_"What am I supposed to do, Peyton? **Ignore her**?" He yelled back, how stupid was that. Why should **he **ignore the mother to his son, she had no right to think that he should have to do that to prove his love for her._

_"Yes, you are!" She shouted, "You told **me, **you loved **me**. But I'm doubting that now." Her voice quietened down, her facial expression softened. Her eyes were stinging from the tears that threatened to spill. _

_"Look, Peyt. I love you, I really do. But I can't ignore her, she gave birth to **my**_ _son, I can't just ignore her." Lucas told her, hands cupping her face, he looked into her eyes. Ice meeting life. Blue meeting green. _

_"I want to know that **I'm**_ _more important than **her, **Luke. Just tell me that." She looked up into his. Blue meeting green. Lucas looked at her, thoughts rapidly moving around in his thoughts. Brooke or Peyton. Peyton or Brooke. _

_"You're more important to me." He whispered, instantly regretting those words. She wasn't. Brooke was more important. He just wanted to please Peyton. Peyton gave him a small smile, before leaning up and placing her lips on his._

_"I love you." She whispered, her hand on his cheek, the words flowed easily out of her mouth, they were no mistake for her. They felt so right. Her in his arms, feels right to her and she doesn't regret being the first to say those three words. _

_"I love you too." The words escaped his mouth, without him realising. Did he mean it? She was his girlfriend of three years. He's meant to be in love with her. Right? But what if he wasn't? Why was he lying to himself?_

_"Come on, let's go." She whispered, leading him to the bedroom, her hips swayed as she walked through the bedroom door frame, Lucas looked after her, **this **didn't feel right to him. None of it did._

Lucas looked around, the clothes had been tossed onto the floor earlier that night. Lucas sighed. That had meant nothing to him. He stood up, walking over to his desk, a picture of him and the gang stood proudly in a frame, next to that one was one of him and Peyton, a year ago. Peyton had a huge smile on her face, her hair was curly, as she stood, wearing a green halter neck dress. Lucas was next to her, his smile was real, his arm was wrapped around Peyton's waist. On the other side, there were two pictures of Brooke, Lucas and Jamie. One was when Jamie had just been born. Real smiles on their faces. Lucas' hair was longer than it is now and Brooke's was in a messy bun. The other photo was quite recent. Brooke had gone down to Duke, to meet with Lucas. They had ended up at the Duke basketball gym. Lucas had a three-year old Jamie on his shoulders, Jamie was laughing. Brooke was leaning on Lucas, looking up at Lucas, a smile plastered on her face. Lucas was laughing, but his eyes met Brooke's in the picture. The contact meant something. Lucas pulled opened his desk drawer, quietly. Pulling out a small scarlett red box, he opened the box, to reveal a silver ring, with a blazing ruby on it. A wedding ring.

Meant just for one.

-x-

"Momma!" Jamie's chirpy voice entered the kitchen, Brooke looked up from her sketches, there were tons, scattered around the kitchen. Some had been finished, others were a work in progress. She was going to be giving them to her mother, who supported her with every decision made. Victoria was going to be coming down in the next three weeks, to visit her beloved grandson and daughter, but also collect this sketches.

"Yes, Jimmi-Jam?"She asked, Jamie had gotten dressed, ready for his morning with Rachel. He was wearing a light green striped t-shirt, with simple jeans and light up trainers. His hair was still in it's 'I just wrestled a tiger' state, from where he'd woken up this morning.

"When can I see, Daddy again?" He asked, Jamie looked up to his dad alot. He wanted to play basketball, just like him and be able to read and quote so many thing. Brooke loved how he looked up to him, smiling at his eagerness.

"How about I see if he can have you this afternoon, after Ramie time?" Brooke asked, lifting the boy onto her lap, she could remember every moment of his growth. He was still very small, like Brooke. But he was bound to have a wild growth spurt at some stage.

"Yeah! We can go the Rivercourt!" Jamie beamed, the Rivercourt was Lucas' world, it was the gangs world and ever since Jamie was little, they've let it be his world as well.

"I swear you and your Dad only go there." Brooke laughed, every time he came home from 'boy' time with his dad, he would have more stories about their time at the Rivercourt.

"Your coming too, right?" Jamie asked, looking up at his mom, she smiled a little. If she could, she would keep him at this age for as long as possible, however that was not possible. At the moment, anyway.

"I've got work, Bud." Brooke said, holding the boy tightly, the boy looked up at her with his big eyes, they glimmered in the sun light and she wished she could spend every living moment with him.

"But Momma," He pouted and she tapped him on the nose.

"If I could, I would come down to the Rivercourt _every _day." She told him and he smiled. "Here Jimmi-Jam," She picked the basketball tickets up, "Give these to your dad, tell him that he should treat you and Peyton to a day out." Jamie looked at the NBA logo, then the Charlotte bobcats badge and then he wooted.

"Tickets for a Charlotte Bobcats game!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around Brooke, the smile on his face melted her heart. Every moment he smiled, made her smile.

"Don't thank me, thank Skills!" Brooke spoke, smiling.

"When can I see _everyone _again?" He asked, looking up at his mother, he had taken a liking to everyone he had met last night, it made her happy that he liked the people who were her non-biological family.

"Well, let me see, maybe we can invite _everyone _to the café?" Brooke suggested, as she lifted Jamie up walking out, grabbing her denim jacket and a thick jacket for Jamie. Locking the door, before beginning to walk down the path.

"Yeah!" He air-punched the air, jumping down from his mother and running to the car. Brooke smiled, she had also managed to grab a few of her sketches, to get Haley's and Karen's opinions on them, her fate lay ahead of her. Brooke ran lightly down the path, her converse barely touching the pavement. She was dressed in jeans and a tank top, covered with a denim jacket. She opened the car door, helping Jamie into his car-seat, before climbing into the front. She put the key in the ignition, twisting it towards her, the scarlet red Volkswagen Golf drove off down the road. They arrived at the café a mere ten minutes later. Jamie and Brooke walked in, Jamie jumped up onto his usual stool. Karen was already behind the counter and the usual people who got their right when Karen's opened were there.

"Morning everyone!" Brooke spoke, as she walked, around the counter, tying her apron around her waist.

"Morning Brooke!" Everyone in the café choruses back, Brooke smiles.

"I love that!" She says, happily, as she begins to make Jamie some pancakes.

"Yo, where my homies at?" A voice come, Brooke smiles. The voice belonged to the one and the only, Skills. She chuckles, walking out of the kitchen, stirring the pancake batter.

"Yo Skills!" Jamie exclaims, Skills smiles, before beginning to teach the boy how to fist pound. Brooke smiles at the sight, before going back to the kitchen, to begin the pancake flip fail. "Thanks Uncle Skills, for the NBA tickets!" Brooke hears Jamie exclaim. She's glad he _does _have the manners to say thank you. Skills tells the boy it's no problem and then Jamie begins to explain that he's going to see if Daddy will take him and Peyton.

"What about your mom, Jay-Luc?" Skills asks, already giving the boy a nickname.

"She says it would be nice if Daddy took me and Peyton." He told him, he wasn't lying. Just repeating the words of his mother. Skills mumured something, then called for Brooke.

"Skinny Girl, get your backside in here!" He called through, to the kitchen. Brooke put the frying pan on the side, on a cooling rack, before walking out of the kitchen. "Those tickets were for you, Jamie and Lucas." He told her and she crossed her arms.

"I have no interest in basketball." She lied, folding her arms over. She loved basketball. Favourite team Charlotte Bobcats. Why? Lucas.

"You forget to know, I can read you like a book, ." He spoke and Brooke folded her arms. He was right. All of the gang could. Even her son could. "B, these are for you!" He told her and she sighed,

"I don't think Peyton's going to be happy. She's never liked me. Once, when I went to meet Lucas to let him see Jamie, she questioned why I was there. Why couldn't I leave, the three of them _would _be fine with Jamie." Brooke sighed, "I left. Went shopping. Regretted it." Skills looked at the brunette and sighed.

"Will you ever tell him?" Skills asked, Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think Lucas wants to hear that. I'm sure he knows Peyton hates me anyway." Brooke was confused, was Skills mad?

"No. About you still being in love with him." He said, a bit quieter. Brooke heard the words and began to laugh. She was forcing it. It was fake. She knew it. He knew it. Even, Jamie knew it. "Really, Brooke?" Skills asked, Brooke crossed her arms, Jamie got bored and jumped down. Running over to his Grandma.

"He's happy Skills. I don't mean anything. I don't want to mean anything. I'm over him." She spoke, the lies flowed so easily out of her mouth.

"Listen, Brooke. If you're over him, have you dated _anyone _since you broke up with him?" She shook her head. "Do you think he's why?" She nodded her head.

"I've tried to forget. But every time I look at Jamie, I see him. His smile. His hair. The way he broods at the simplest of thing." Brooke had a sad smile on her face, as she looked at her son. "I do miss him, Skills. It's just, he's happy and if you love someone you have to let them go." She spoke, a small sad smile onher face. Skills walked around the counter and hugged the brunette.

"I'm always here for you, ." He spoke and she smiled, thanking him.

-x-

"Dad!" Jamie shouted as he jumped into his fathers arms, Rachel smiled as she walked up the path to the bungalow, it had white outer walls with a small porch and a scarlet red front door, round the side of the house, it was possible to notice a small side door, yet again covered with red paint.

"Authors don't get paid bad, maybe I should consider marrying one in the future." Rachel commented, as she held the younger Scott's _'Power Rangers' _backpack. "Know any author friends?" Lucas chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"The coaching for the Ravens was the main payment." He told her, as he threw the young boy over his shoulder, Jamie chuckled before jumping down and retrieving his basketball from chair on the porch and running onto the drive.

"You coach the Ravens?" Rachel asked, "As in your old basketball team?" He nodded, she smiled at the memories. "So, how long have you and Peyton been together?" Lucas rolled his eyes at the topic.

"Over a year." He told Rachel, she went to speak again but he interrupted her. "We both were going to Duke and in our senior year, we had English Literature together. We started going out for coffee's and things and before I knew it, I had asked her out." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Boring..." She drawled,

"How have you been, Rach?" Lucas asked, putting an arm around her shoulder, she smiled up at him and they spoke on the porch of his house. Jamie was playing a basketball on the empty drive.

"Let's just say, I'm thinking of moving back down here." She shrugged, but she felt embarrassed, no one would have thought that Rachel Gattina would move back to Tree Hill.

"Moving back to Tree Hill, huh?" He asked and she hit him gently on the arm. She rolled her eyes as he grinned.

"Yeah." She shrugged again, looking at Jamie playing with his ball. "It's home, y'know." He nodded his head, he understood where she was coming from. That's why he was here.

"Daddy!" Jamie shouted, as he ran over, the basketball in his hands. "I forgot." Rachel smiled and held out his bag. "Thank you!" He said, as she passed it to him. He pulled out the three tickets to watch the Charlotte Bobcats, he passed them to Lucas who smiled.

"Who got you these, Squirt?" Lucas asked, looking at his grinning son.

"Uncle Skills got them for me!" Jamie paused, "Well, he actually got them for me, Momma and you! But Momma thinks you should take Peyton!" Jamie exclaimed, telling his father everything.

"Who do _you _think we should take?" Lucas asked his son.

"Momma's favourite NBA team in the whole wide universe is the Charlotte Bobcats!" Jamie pointed out, hinting at his father, "And Peyton doesn't like basketball, Dad!" Jamie exclaimed and Lucas smiled.

"Well, I guess that means we'll be taking your mother." Lucas spoke and Jamie fist punched the air. Before running down the steps and path to the drive, continuing to dribble the ball and shoot at the plastic hoop, set up for him.

"So, what happened between you two?" Rachel asked, Lucas knew exactly what she was talking about, he hated thinking and reliving that moment. She said no. She gave up.

_Brooke and Lucas were sat together on the sofa. Brooke was trying to spend as much time with him as possible before she let him go. Lucas trying to prove to her, that he would never stop loving her and that **she **was the one for him. The little red velvet box, sat in his jeans, as he tried to figure out the perfect time to give it to her. _

_"I love you, Lucas Scott." She whispered, as she nuzzled her face into his neck. Now was the time. The time to make **his **Pretty Girl, Pretty Girl Scott. He wanted her to know that he would wait for her. _

_"I love you too, Brooke." Lucas told her, "Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She sat up and looked at him, in his hand, he held the small red velvet box. Brooke looked at it, her mouth open. She was shocked. Impressed. But shocked. "I love **you, **Brooke Penelope Davis. I love being you with you everyday. You, me and James. We're a family. I just want you to know that **I **Lucas Scott love you. I want to be with you, everyday of my life. Even if it means an extra forty five minuted drive for me every morning. I want you." Brooke looked at him, he was know knelt down in front of where she sat. Tears welling up in her eyes. "I want us to be together, forever." He opened the lid, to reveal the silver ring. With a blazing ruby. She gasped, the tears spilled. _

_"I can't." She whispered. Lucas looked up at him, as though his heart had been ripped to an empty void. "I love you **so **much it hurts. I want to be Brooke Penelope Scott. I want to be one of the biggest parts of your world. I want to wake up and see your face every morning. But I can't. We've been alive for eighteen years, Luke. I'm not the one for you. I want to be. Your the one for me. What if you meet someone better? Your soul mate? What if Luke? I can't bear to feel my heart be shattered," She held his hand, the tears dropping onto them as she bought them to her lips, kissing them softly. "I want to be your soul mate. Your other half. But whether I am. I don't know. I want to be, Luke. I love you. I always will be **in**__love with you. But whether I'm enough for you, I don't know." Lucas now had tears in his eyes, he looked at the ring. Lifting it up, he put it in her palm. She sighed, before kissing him with such meaning and passion. They forgot everything. But then, the feeling of the ring in his hands broke the kiss. She wrapped his hand around the ring, before standing up and walking away, sobbing as she did so. "I guess this is goodbye." She whispered, but stopped in the doorway._

_"Brooke." Lucas' husky voice came, killing her in every way possible. "I love you." She looked back, whispering the words back, before she walked up the stairs. Her sobs were heart breaking. She did not want to say goodbye. But if you love someone, you have to let them go._

Lucas looked at Rachel, who was hugging him. He had just told her everything, he wasn't sure whether his eyes had welled up, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Luke." She told him. He wasn't crying, that was for sure. But she could hear the pain in his voice, as if every word he spoke he was being repeatedly stabbed in the chest.

"It's not your fault, Rach." He said, as she pulled away, she nodded and wiped her eyes. She had cried. Her two best friends had had it tough. And she knew it still wasn't over for them. They had yet to realise that they were still head over hills in love with each other.

"Go to Brooke. The basketball match is tomorrow evening. You should do something together, you know. Quality time." Rachel began, walking down the path. "Oh, and Luke, Peyton's not the one." She spoke, before climbing into her car and driving off.

"What does she mean, Dad?" Jamie asked, as he looked at his Dad from the drive.

"Nothing, Squirt." He spoke, agreeing with every word she had just spoken. Then Jamie looked at him again with a strange face of confusion. "What's up, Squirt?" Lucas asked, as he walked towards his son.

"When's Julian coming back?" Jamie asked, Lucas looked at the young boy. Jamie was looking up at him with these big blue eyes. And Lucas didn't know what to tell his own four year old son about death.

"Well...he's...urmm..." Lucas began.

_**-BLJ-**_

Lucas held Jamie as they entered the café, Brooke looked up and smiled, but it disappeared when she saw Lucas waving her over with his hand. She quickly walked over, as he sat Jamie down. Jamie was confused and upset. He just didn't understand.

"What's up, Bud?" Brooke asked, as she slid into the booth, next to Jamie. Her hair was up in a pony tail, an apron around her waist, above her jeans and she wore a simple white shirt.

"Julian isn't coming back." He spoke, disappointment and sadness in his voice. Brooke looked at her son, blinking back the tears. Before pulling the boy into a big hug.

"I didn't know how to tell him-" But he was cut off by Brooke's hand signalling him to stop.

"I don't mind, Luke." She spoke quietly, as the boy sobbed into her shoulder. "I didn't either. I was too sad and scared to, it hurt and now it's hurt him." Lucas nodded, looking at his ex-girlfriend and his son, holding eachother tightly.

"Your not going to leave right?" Jamie muffled into her shoulder. "Daddy told me he wouldn't and he said you wouldn't. But I want to hear _you _say it, Momma." Lucas slid around the booth, so that he was sat next to them.

"Jimmy-Jam, I am not going to go anywhere. I'll tell you that. Whenever you need me, I am here." She held the boy and he nodded.

"Neither of you are going to leave me?" He asks, looking at his parents, they smiled at him and shook their. "Good, because I don't know what I would do without you" He spoke, before sitting in between the two and falling asleep.

"I didn't know what to say." Lucas spoke, as he and Brooke walked towards her car. Jamie was asleep in Lucas' arms and Brooke was holding their bags. "He looked so sad and hurt, it was horrible Brooke." She nodded.

"I hadn't got the guts to tell him. The thought of having to explain death to a four year old, let alone your old child. It's horrible. Heartbreaking." He agreed, Brooke offered him a lift home, he accepted, but first he needed to talk to her. They arrived at Brooke's house after a comfortable drive in silence. He carried Jamie up the stairs, whilst Brooke put everything away. "Put him in my bed, Luke!" She called up the stairs, before taking her jacket off. Lucas walked into her room, laying Jamie on the bed, but then his eyes caught on a ring and a letter. He went to reach for it when Brooke came in. "What are you doing?" SHe asked, coldly. She hated that letter, but it didn't help that she would read it everyday.

"Brooke, what's this letter about?" Lucas asked, "And the ring." He picked them, he looked at the gold ring, with its sparkling emerald. He went to open the letter, but Brooke snatched it away.

"This isn't any of your business." She snapped, storming away down the corridor, Lucas following.

"I will do anything to make this my business, Brooke." He spoke, as he followed her down the stairs, the ring still in his hand.

"I haven't been your business for over three years, Luke!" He told him, the tears already threatening to fall. He stepped forward and put his hand on her face, the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Whether or not we're together. I will _always _care about you, Brooke." She looked down at the floor, she just wanted to feel loved and safe. And even though, she didn't want Lucas to do this with her. She couldn't help but love it. She took the ring from it and sat down.

"It's nothing." She muttered, "Just a piece of crap." She spoke, looking down at the ring in her hands.

"Was he going to propose?" He asked, she nodded, no smile appeared, no more tears were shed. Nothing. He sat down next to her.

"He was going to propose." She began, "But not to me." She looked up at Lucas. "You should go." She picked up her keys off the table, "Take the car." She put the keys on his lap before standing up and walking away.

"Brooke?" She turned around to find his face close to hers. "I'll always look out for you." She spoke, before walking towards the door. "Oh and be ready tomorrow. We have an NBA match to get to." They were his last words before he left. Brooke even managed to get out a smile.

-x-

"Momma!"Jamie shouted up the stairs, he was kitted out in a child's Charlotte Bobcats jersey and shorts. His face had #_1 Fan _on it and his hand was covered by a big finger. "When's Dad getting here?" He called up.

"In a minute, Bud!" She shouted back down, she was wearing her Bobcats jersery too, with a pair of ripped jeans. Her hair was down in its casual waves and her face had _Go Bobcats _on one of her cheeks. She looked herself over once more.

"Dad's here!" Jamie called up, as his dad walked in to the house. Lucas was wearing his jersey with jeans. "Momma's going to have to put some face paints on your face." Jamie told him and Lucas chuckled.

"James Lucas Scott." Brooke spoke, as she walked down the staircase. "What have I told you about answering the door?" He looked at his feet and sighed.

"Ask for permission first and tell Mom or Dad who it is." He recited her words and she smiled.

"That's my boy." She told him, lifting the boy up. Brooke looked at Lucas, she smiled and walked into the kitchen. He followed. "Looks like your father needs to paint on his face." She spoke, as she picked up a packet of face paints. Lucas groaned. "Attitude." She warned him, setting Jamie at the counter. "Seat." She pointed at the chair, he sat. She turned back to Jamie and they whispered to each other, before finally agreeing. Brooke painted a number three and _Go Bobcats _on his face, before standing back and smiling. "There we go." She smiled, picking up her shoulder bag, "Let's rock!" She exclaimed running out of the house. Jamie looked at his father and Lucas looked at him.

"Women." They both spoke in unison, but they were smiling, Lucas put Jamie on his shoulders and the pair walked out the the car. Lucas strapped Jamie up in his seat and then they drove to Charlotte.

-x-

"That match was awesome!" Jamie exclaimed. It was ten o'clock in the evening. Jamie was sat on Lucas' shoulders and Brooke was leaning on him. They were walking to Brooke's car, thick clouds hung in the sky.

"Albert, look at the cute family." Lucas looked over to spot an old couple smiling at the trio. Lucas smiled too. It felt right. Lucas opened the car door for Brooke and she sat in the passenger side. Then Lucas to the back doors, setting Jamie in his seat. Lucas then walked around and climbed into drivers side and drove them home. The rain hit after five minutes of driving, there was lightning, rain was heavy, it was hard to see where you were actually going. The last Lucas heard on the radio was that this was the worst storm in 20 years and that there's a possible risk of the levy breaking. Then the radio cut out. The next he remembered was arriving at the Gable Bridge and the impact of another car hitting theirs.

-x-

Cliffhanger...xD

Will try and upload as quick as possible!


End file.
